Doctor Gavela
'Doctor ' only appears in the Elona+ version of Elona. He is the only friendly NPC that you have to interact with to finish the main quest of Elona+. He resides in Melugas, which is in the middle of the South Tyris continent. He's located in the northeast of Melugas, directly east of the well and in a small room with a Gene machine. He can be copied with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions are met. Limb addition service As of version 1.17, doctor Gavela can add limbs to you and your pets at the cost of life for up to a maximum of 15 slots. The life cost is roughly 10% per limb for the PC and 1% per limb for pets. Unlike normal mutant limb growth, it's possible to obtain extra chest slots through this method. However, Mutants who already have 16 slots will be unable to add any more slots. Note that the type of limb is random, like for mutant limb growth. Also note that limbs gained in this manner cannot be donated to another pet with Gene Engineering. The biologist from the Ambitious Scientist subquest can re-initialize the PC's or pet's body pieces at the cost of 1 life. Be warned however that for mutants this will also remove all slots gained through levels, and it may not be possible to regain these limbs through earning xp. The end result will be the default limbs of that character's race, not a standard limb layout (head/neck/back/body/waist/hand/hand/arm/ring/ring/leg/shoot/ammo). There is no way to remove specific, targeted limbs at this time. It is impossible to give limbs to pets with 1 life. In version 1.67, Gavela's service was changed from giving random parts to letting you choose the part to be added, with the cost in Life varying based on the type of part added. Adding parts to pets only costs a quarter as much Life as it does for the player, except for adding Chests/Bodies, which costs half the normal price. Interface When talking to him, select the first "Tell me about Rehmido" option. He will respond "By the way, the internal is covered by undeads". The very first time you talk to him about the subject, you'll be prompted with "(More)"; simply press to get to the real menu. The menu will simply say "No problem" for each option. Select to add a limb to a pet currently in your party, to add a body part to the PC, or to cancel. The window will fade to black for a moment, then come back, but with the status line at the bottom of the window wiped out (except for the numbers). If the addition succeeds, you'll get the message "_____'s life force decreases. ____ grows a new body-part!"; if it fails because there's already too many body parts, you'll get no such message, and no life will have been deducted. Regardless of success or failure, for some reason you'll then get the message: Moyer yells, "You idiot!" Swimwear service Added in version 1.10, doctor is available for purchasing Danger Swimwear or War Suit. The option is available after doctor gives player the last item needed to complete the Main Quest (Elona+). Player also must have Awesome Swimwear first which can be obtained from Control of underground passage level 50, a quest from the Soldier. The options that appear when you talk to him are 30 pp for the , and 20 pp for the , in that order. Player also must give up the in order to make the suit. It is possible to have all the suits by duplicating the through the Little sister level 30 quest, available from Strange scientist. Miscellaneous Wishing *cardgavela creates a card of doctor . *figuregavela creates a figurine of doctor . Customization The sprite number for the doctor is 308. His portrait is located at 45 by the same character sprite numbering system. Category:Melugas